Live on Stage
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: Castiel is in a band that comes back to play at a bar in their old town. Dean just happens to have a ticket and eyes for a certain stoic trench coat wearing angel. Contains: Destiel and Sabriel alpha/omega and angels... It's short and confusing for now but it'll make sense by the end. ALSO! I do not own supernatural or any characters or music in this story
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I wrote this on my cell phone for my friend Sam. I hope you like it and if you want a full backstory on each character since it might not make sense yet, just comment and ye shall receive. please review on what you thought of this story.

* * *

Dean sighed as he sat at the bar, waiting for the band to get on stage. Sam had bought him a ticet for his birthday.

He leaned on the counter and tapped the bartender's shoulder.

"When are they going to get here?"

The bartender, Gabriel shrugged. "No idea Dean-o. they're probably trying to pull the bass player out of a hole or something."

Dean's brow furrowed. "You mean Castiel?" Gabe nodded and smirked. "Yes my little brother Cassie."

Dean stared at Gabe wide eyed. "You're related to him?!"

Gabe laughed and leaned on the other side of the counter. "Yes, now how about we make a deal?"

Dean frowned slightly and groaned, "I'll regret it later but... what is it?"

Gabe handed Dean another beer. "You get me some alone time with Sam and I'll make sure you get a date with Cassie."

Dean laughed, leaning back and sipping his beer. "Deal, Sam needs to get laid so bad."

* * *

Gabe walked back stage and smirked at Castiel. "I got you a date with that hunk you keep staring at."

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked down blushing. "You know I've liked him since highschool.'Gabe sat down next to Castiel. "I know, I know... you were and nerd and he was a jock and they don't mix. Blah Blah Blah."

Castiel shoved Gabe off the couch and huffed. "Gabe he won't like me..."

Gabe laughed and pulled Castiel up, shoving him on stage. "You're right he won't LIKE you, He'll LOVE you."

Castiel stumbled onto the stage, going silent and stoic as he began to play.

'I hope you're right.'


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel silently played along to the three songs they were playing that night, wanting to rest a bit before they had to go to their next gig.

Once they finished playing he got off the stage and waked back stage to the changing room.

"Nice performance."

Castiel jumped and looked up at Dean wide eyed. "Why are you back here?"

Dean shivered, hearing Castiel's voice for the first time. "Just accept that I'm back here and keep talking."

Castiel backed into the couch, falling back onto it. "G-Get out of here. I need to be alone for a bit."

Dean smirked and straddled Castiel's hips. "What if I don't want to get out? What if I want to do this?" He leaned down and gently kissed Castiel.

Castiel pushed Dean off of him onto the floor. "STOP!" He growled at Dean who stared at him, eyes going black with flecks of gold and green at the center.

"You're a fallen?"

Castiel gasped and let his wings show, spreading them. "A-Alpha... I'm sorry."

Dean got up and let his wings show, spreading them.

Castiel whimpered and knelt in front of Dean. "You're a good little omega aren't you."

Dean gently stroked Castiel's wings. "Alpha… please"

Castiel shivered and groaned in pleasure. "I won't do that to you. I may be an omega but I'm the type to find you and breed you. I still need to court you."

Castiel looked up at Dean, tears in his eyes. "You're going to court me?"

Dean nodded and smiled, helping Castiel back onto the couch. "Yes, and I'm going to start by grooming your wings. They got messed up when I said you're a fallen."

Castiel laid on his stomach and purred as Dean ran his fingers through the wings, using his own wing oil so he doesn't make Castiel uncomfortable by touching such a sensitive place. "A-Alpha just use my oil."

Dean growled and nipped Castiel's neck. "I want others to stay away from what's mine. I'm using mine so I mark you without mating you yet."

Castiel moaned as Dean brushed against the base of his wings. "Just mate me."

Dean growled again. "I want to court you first Cas."

Castiel, gasped and turned around looking at Dean with wide eyes. "You know me?"

Dean laughed at Castiel's expression. "I've known and been after you since high school."


End file.
